


Pour passer le temps

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, bored sex, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, making do, substitutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro sans Bobby ni même Magneto... il faut bien faire avec ce qu'on a ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour passer le temps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On dit que les contraires s'attirent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Pour passer le temps...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men the Movie – X2  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ‘Pyro’ St-John Allerdyce x ‘Mystique’ Raven Darkhölme ; suggestion de John -> Bobby  
>  **Genre :** tâtonnements  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel et de la 20th Century Fox ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** bored!sex  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post X-2, et même s’il est sorti depuis je n’ai jamais vu X-3 mais je m’en fiche un peu, à vrai dire.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

John, non, pardon, _Pyro_ , c’est Pyro son nom maintenant, s’ennuie. Il pensait qu’en rejoignant Magneto, il agirait pour les droits des Mutants en théorie, et pour lui-même en pratique. Enfin, qu’ils feraient quelque chose, quoi. Au lieu de cela… ils attendent. Et attendent. Et attendent encore.  
Mystique disparaît à l’occasion. Ses pouvoirs sont utiles pour les coups fourrés et c’est de ça dont Magneto a besoin. Mais lui ? pour ainsi dire rien. De loin en loin, on lui permet un vague coup d’éclat. _Parfois_ , ils s’autorisent une action spectaculaire. Et c’est tout.  
Pour passer le temps et distraire son ennui, quand elle est là, Mystique lui propose certains jeux. La première fois, pris de court, il est tenté de refuser. Puis finalement…

Sous sa véritable apparence, cette femme est un négatif de ce qu’il cherche. Intérieurement, il la soupçonne d’être aussi l’inverse de ses anciens amis. Et elle peut prendre à volonté leur apparence, même pas pour se jouer de lui ni pour soulager ses fantômes, non, juste comme ça.  
Il n’y a pas de mal à cela, décide-t-il. Et quand bien même ? ça ne regarde que lui. Il accepte le jeu.


End file.
